Fantasies of 14
by Blake Di Angelo
Summary: my personal day dreams with hero's villain's love family and a endless search for something that has been lost
1. intro

Fantasies of 14

Why

Im writing this as a fantasy this has not happened only in my head and will not happen pried this is my alternative life im not going to use my real name the same name im using for 'welcome to the Pokémon world' rex Blake will be my name because if someone I know and I don't want them to know sees this I don't want them to know it's me.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Zaptron blows up

Rex Amy where are they said some one? Rex and Amy are in the escape pods commander said someone else. Good said the commander.

Put these in the escape pods lieutenant said the commander. Power dices are you sure said the lieutenant? Yes are enemies will follow us they must prepared said the commander. Yes commander. Rex Amy good luck said the commander.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Crash landing on earth

Time: birth of the earth

My note ok guys I sorry I haven't wrote a chapter for this but I want to do something different for awhile so this is how this will work you got the chapter number and title but now you have a time thing this is to tell what time rex is in (for now him) now this might be confusing so if you don't know what's going on you can tell me on my facebook page or email or twitter at or / and fireysin and this will be different then my Pokémon "books" (hint hint) I don't think I'll make a sequel (maybe a prequel) so let's do this.

Landing on rex and ally's planet success now searching for most common language (I look this up it's really mandarin I did this to write in English) most common language is English now erasing all memories of ally said the pod. Now awaking rex said the pod. Where am I said rex? You are on earth your planet said the pod. My planet said rex? Yes all zaptrons are born with a planet said the pod. What are zaptrons said rex? Your race now begging transformation of body said the pod.

1 minute later.

Done now for planting knowledge of the zaptrons said the pod.

2 seconds later. (Why can't school be like that?)

Now giving cloths said the pod. This is what they wear said rex? Yes now starting sleep birth said the pod.

Ok firey here this is how it works sleep birth is when I die but im half immortal which means I die but I get reincarnated but on like humans (if reincarnation is real) I keep my memories and powers now i do play roles in human history but im not know as rex im know as that certain person like ill be George Washington and so every time I die I go to sleep in a room and I get to choose what I look like and then im born now im going to jump to the year 2007 when I was in the 4th grade when this all started.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's time for a hero to rise

Time: 2007 1st day of school

My note one thing I forget to say before now I don't remember what I've done but the memory of what I did is saved somewhere well get to that later but for now facebook twitter and email . .5 /canaanwelch and fireysin yea I just now saw that you can't see them sorry

Well hell has started once more guys said rex. Yea but it's good to be back at school summer vacation dos get boring said someone. Yea but that's for you Ian but not for me said rex. Yea mister I know it all said someone else. Hey I help you to Brendan said rex. Yea yea well lets go said Brendan. Ok let's go see if we are all in the same class said rex. Ok look were in the same class said rex. And so is your girl friend said Ian. Shut up she's not my girl friend said rex! Hey guys said someone. H…hey ally said rex. Come on lets go said Brendan. Hello class my name is Mr. Hayes im am your new teacher now we'll will go through the class rules said Mr. Hayes.

5 hours later.

Hey Ian Brendan want to go to my place and play some video games said rex? Ok said Ian and Brendan.

30 minutes later.

Im home mom said rex. How was your day rex said rex's mom? (Im just going to call her mom.) Good Ian and Brendan are here said rex. Ok oh here I almost forgot this is for you said mom. Cool thanks said rex. What is it said Ian? It's a letter said rex. Well open it said Brendan. Ok said rex.

Dear rex

Hello if you are reading this you are 10 billion years old that is very young for a Zaptron but it is time for you to know inside are 2 discs called power discs if you say the command code power disc 664 you will unlock the power disc accepter but when you do the power discs you already have will be gone and you must look for them on earth now me and your mother are hiding do not look for us look for your friend you two have been friends before you came to earth but first find you memories

Good luck

Dad

I guess these are the power discs said rex. Dude who sent this said Ian? It says my dad but you know my dad doesn't live here and he doesn't know my address said rex. Well said Brendan. Well what said rex? Are you going to say the code said Brendan? Might as well power disc 664 said rex. BOOM

Later

What happened said rex? You fainted and discs flew out of your body and the two that were with the letter flew into your arm said Ian. You ok said Brendan? Yea but I need to go outside for a sec said rex. Ok we'll go with you said Ian. Ok said rex.

1 minute later.

Something is bugging me in my head it's a word said rex. What said Ian? Flame…flame swordsman gaaahh said rex. REX said Ian and Brendan! Aaahhhhhh!

Thud!

Oh my god rex said Ian! That hurt what are you looking at said rex? Y…you are on fire said Brendan! What said rex! Yea you are on fire dude said Ian! But I doesn't hurt said rex. What but you're on fire by now you should be dead said Ian. My head more words Ahh FIRE SWORD AND FIRE SHIELD said rex! Swoosh! Clang! Wow a sword and shield made of fire said Ian! Yea but how come I can do this said rex? The discs said Brendan? Maybe said rex. HEEEELLLLLPPPPP said someone! Its ally she needs help said Ian. Im on it said rex! Rex Wait said Ian! My head it says I can fly said rex.

Swoosh!

Wow I can fly sweet said rex!

No one's going to help you said the thug. I will said rex. Who are you said the thug. I am flame swordsman said rex! Ha some geek in a suit isn't going to stop me said the thug. Really FIRE SWORD AND FIRE SHILED said rex!

Swoosh!

Wha how did you do that said the thug? Magic said rex. aaaahhhhhh! Thank you said ally. Its ok just happened to fly by said rex. What's your name said ally? My name is flame swordsman im here to help spread the word said rex. I will said ally. Bye said rex. Dude you can fly said Ian. I guess I can said rex. is it cool said Brendan? Duh said rex. wow said Ian hey there's more on the back of the letter said Brendan. Hold on my head POWER DOWN said rex. Hey your back to normal said Ian. Sweet what does the back say said rex? It says

p.s the 2 power discs are flying and flame swordsman with flame swordsman you get the fire sword and fire shield say his name and you will be him but beware this power is a curse it will control your life you must keep it secret use the power for good but I am sorry for giving you this power are enemies will come your life will be hell but when you were on Zaptron you were the best warrior there is so if anyone can do it it's you good luck rex.

What are you going to do rex said Ian? You know what Ian let hell come let this curse control my life but in the end im going to have some fun said rex.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Power disc hunt

Time 2007

Ok you're an alien now what said Ian. Well im going to keep it a secret and im going to help people with this power said rex. What you can make tons of money with this power said Brendan! With great power always comes with great responsibility (Stan lee) Brendan i must use this power for good ok said rex. Ok said Brendan. First I want to talk to my mom and see what she knows said rex. Ok we'll go to said Ian.

2 minutes later

Hey mom what do you know about Zaptron said rex? Where did you hear that word said mom? It was in the letter you gave me said rex. Zaptron is the name of where you're from Zaptron is your home planet said mom. Where is it said rex? Nowhere now it blew up said mom. It did where there any survivors said rex? Minus you your father and mother and your girlfriend (kinda sad when the only time I can get a girlfriend is in a book) said mom. Oh well what am I supposed to do said rex? You hunt for the discs said mom. Where are they said rex? Around the world said mom. Well its Friday so let's get started said rex.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hero of light

2007

My note um so if you watched the runaway guys lp of little big planet you get this JUMPING RAINBOW ZEBRA SHARK WITH A MUSTACHE! Now that's over with Im going to give a semi plot revel there will be 2 books and I have this really cool plot twist for the end but im not telling (Hahahahahahahaha evil laugh)

Hey rex are you going on the field trip said Ian? Yea maybe the museum can give me a clue on the discs said rex.

A few hours later.

Ok class do you know what this is said Mr. Hayes? No said random 1. That's because we don't know what it is anyway so does anyone want to guess what is said Mr. Hayes? A pillar said random 2. Maybe said Mr. Hayes. A house said random. I suppose it could said Mr. Hayes. It's a zaptronen alter said rex. How would you know said Ian? I don't know said rex. Well now you can walk around the museum by your selves just be very careful said Mr. Hayes. Hey there's writing on it can you translate it said Brendan? Yea it says (I give I won't write zaptronening text it's too hard sorry.) in the future there will be a boy and this boy is special for he and only he shall unlock power of the three gods and become the hero of light at the age of 10 boys are men the boy will chose to destroy or save his new world thou must say these words god of power wisdom and might give me your light may the chosen one save his land said rex. Wow I can't wait to see that one said Ian. BOOM! I guess you won't have to wait Ian RUN said rex! Let's see what to steal said someone? Who are you said rex? I am doctor master. (What best thing on the fly) well then doc time to say goodbye said rex! Try me said doc master. GOD OF POWER WISDOM AND MIGHT GIVE YOUR LIGHT! Virew wow ok LIGHT SWORD AND LIGHT SHEILD said rex! How did you do that said doc master? I just did said rex.

HA!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO said doc master! Wow rex that was awesome said Brendan! Yea where's everyone else said rex? Outside power down now so you don't get caught said Ian. Ok power down said rex.


	7. note

Hey B.D.A here I have some bad and good news first bad I'm not going to be writing for a while computer broke using my schools to write this good news I may use the schools to write and I will be writing in my notebook to copy down + I may have a new book so wish me luck on the new computer


End file.
